


A Plethora of Ways to Say "I Love You"

by kurousagi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Actually Sora/Everyone, Add tags as I go, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurousagi/pseuds/kurousagi
Summary: For he was the greatest light in this world filled with darkness. Everyone needed both a reminder and to remind him he was irreplaceable.A collection of moments, snippets of lifelong memories all centered on a single dork everyone knows and loves.





	1. "you look great today!" (riku)

**Author's Note:**

> Belated happy birthday to my sunshine child, may you never forget the smile that brought everyone together! <3

Perhaps it was the wind in his hair or the way the sun neatly highlighted his features that got Sora mesmerized. The first days of summer had befallen their group, and it was a consensus to visit Destiny Island’s beautiful beaches to relax and unwind. As natives, it was like coming home for the holidays. The last thought was a lingering one, considering Sora had all but given up taking coherency into account when his best friend addressed him with minor concern.

“You okay there?” Riku’s knit his brows together, waving a hand in front of the shorter male to try and snap him back to reality. Sora barely managed to refocus his gaze to the waving limb before spluttering and doing his best to reach a semblance of calm and collected.

When the brunet tried to open his mouth, instead of a quippy response, all he managed out was a flat silence. Panic emerged, his brain going miles per minutes in a way it didn’t normally go as he scrambled to find his vowels and consonants. 

The lack of a hearty greeting was starting to bother Riku, wondering what had gotten over his companion who was standing in front of him, jaw hanging open like a fish out of water. 

Quick, quick. Say something cool and funny so Riku doesn’t think you’re having a mental breakdown!

“Niiiiice weather we’re having!” Sora could feel his mentality do a face palm at his rather terrible response to break the tension. It seemed that despite his best efforts, the older male did not look all that amused by this statement. 

“Yeah…” Riku nodded along, wondering where or why Sora had brought this topic up. It was the same old weather they’ve grown up with. Sure, it was different from Radiant Garden in multitudes of ways, so perhaps he was just being a dork? A small smile made its way to his face at the thought, one that didn’t escape Sora’s gaze.

“Ah!” Sora exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the silver haired. “You just thought how much of a dork I was just now didn’t you!” It wasn’t an inquiry so much as a statement. Riku wondered when the brunet had become so astute. 

“Of course not, Sora.” Still, he didn’t want to admit he was right, and tried to placate the younger one with a lithe smile. “Look, Kairi and the others are probably waiting for us at the beach, you coming or what?” Mentioning the rest had calmed Sora down, letting the two finally make their way to their actual destination.

The silence wasn’t unbearable as they walked. It was comforting almost, save for the fact that Sora wasn’t fully satisfied with something. Glancing back at his companion, he still noticed the things that made his heart flutter. Riku, feeling a gaze on him, looks to his side to where Sora was intently looking back.

“… What?” It was starting to bother him how the other male was staring at him with such laser focus intensity. Sora opened his mouth again, a determined glint in his eyes as he figured out what was wrong.

“You look really cool today, Riku.” It was a harmless statement, one filled with affection and adoration, and something that completely caught the older male off guard. He paused his stride, his brain trying to formulate a correct response his growingly flushed face was already doing for him. 

“-thanks.” It was a cool as he could muster, before picking up his pace and crossing distances that Sora had to stumble to match. Curse long legged people! Still, there was a satisfactory smile sitting on his face as he notes the red tinged on his best friend’s ears.


	2. "try some" (roxas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roxas/sora is my bias, send help i'm drowning
> 
> as always thanks for reading and have a good one <3

Sora observes the perpetual setting skyline of Twilight Town, humming a tuneless note to himself as he waits for his companion to join him. His legs kick off against the side of the clocktower, unperturbed by the danger of his position nor the drop that could follow at a misstep. Perhaps this was what it was like to live life on the edge… literally?

The boy grins at his little joke, content at the peace, and the distant sounds of trains coming and going in the background. He almost misses the quiet steps of the person he’d been waiting for until he take his place beside him, cold treat in both hands with one extended for him to take.

The popsicle is left hanging as the brunet stares at it in wonder, his first ever time seeing the famous Sea Salt ice cream from its origins. He remembers Uncle Scrooge’s attempts but nothing truly beats the classics he thinks. 

“I’m gonna eat it if you don’t stop staring.” The tease comes in good humor as small droplets of melting cream drip off from the summer heat. Roxas is already devouring his when Sora clumsily licks whatever he could salvage. The saltiness hits just as hard as the ocean water he’d grown accustomed to, and the sweetness that follows soothes his aching cheeks at both the cold and the complimentary flavor. 

The two boys sit in absolute silence save for the ambient noise, content in enjoying each other’s company along with the perfect view. It’s moments like these that are the highlight of Sora’s otherwise explosive adventures. The quiet and calm of being with a person who had grown so important to him, someone he’d shared a heart with literally and figuratively.

“What are you thinking about?” Roxas finally decides to break the silence against his better judgement. It was odd but not unwelcome for his brunet companion to be so mute, so… immersed in his own thoughts, but perhaps that was just a part of Sora that no one really sees. The boy always had to put on a smile and his heart on his sleeve, he never really had time to just be alone.

“Just… this.” After a few heartbeats, Sora relents to the question, casting the blonde a sheepish smile as he fumbles for any semblance of eloquence. “It’s nice… Really nice.” He’s not sure what he’s getting at or really what he’s trying to say, but perhaps it was because he himself didn’t know what made this tender moment so important that made him unsure of his own words. The setting sun back at Destiny Island was almost similar, although there were wisps of purple against the orange. Twilight Town had more of harsher reds and magenta staining its skyline. The sounds of the ocean were far away but the ever rhythmic locomotion all but made up for it.

Maybe it’s Roxas. Maybe it’s the way his smile isn’t full but half-crooked to the side, or how his eyes are identical to the sky and it’s focused and attentive despite how embarrassed he gets when someone points it out. Maybe it’s the Sea Salt ice cream dripping down his fingers and falling to the ground all the way below his hanging feet. 

Maybe it’s when the aforementioned blonde leans towards him and ruffles his hair haphazardly without pause or spoken words, just the faint signs of comfort and affection hidden beneath rough actions. 

Maybe it’s the small crown etched onto the wooden stick, the three letters that spell victory right below, and the promise of more ice cream and sunset moments on the horizon, that explains everything wordlessly.


End file.
